


纽约往事

by REILAVE_H_C



Series: 量子纠缠 [3]
Category: Galileo (Japan TV)
Genre: F/M, Parallel Universes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REILAVE_H_C/pseuds/REILAVE_H_C
Summary: She said: Happiness ain't free. Everybody fights just like me, but I've given up the ability to retreat.
Relationships: Utsumi Kaoru/Yukawa Manabu
Series: 量子纠缠 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840858





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这个故事发生在《Hiraeth》前三年。
> 
> BGM: “Ruby” from Foster the People

内海薰将怀中沉重的纸箱放在空荡荡的办公桌上，这一隅的办公桌可能是她未来几年，甚至是往后余生奋斗的地方。  
她把自己扔进办公椅，突如其来的重量让椅子发出嘎吱的声音。她有些疲惫地闭上眼，脑海里全是贝冢北的模样，这扰得她困意全无。再度睁开眼后，眼前陌生的环境，陌生的人，耳边嗡嗡作响的陌生的语言，一切一切都在提醒她——自己可能一辈子都是流浪在异乡的异客，而东京可能是她永远回不去的故乡。  
其实内海薰曾经有过很多选择。她本可以选择在解决上念一案后升职，进入本部与草薙前辈共事，又或是选择在俄克拉荷马州研修一年后荣归故里，但是她选择在递上赴纽约研修的申请后随即递上辞呈。负责人间宫自然是明白这背后需要多么大的勇气，拿自己一生的追求孤注一掷，不成功便成仁。出于对后辈的欣赏与惜怜，在签字前他还是叫内海薰到自己的办公室一趟。  
“难不成你是为了追随那个跑到美国的怪人伽利略？”间宫拿笔尖点着内海的辞呈，却迟迟不肯落笔，他抬眼看着站在办公桌前一脸坚决的女警，叹息着开了口，“我不知道你和他到底是什么关系，也不知道那个家伙为何突然就奔赴美国，但他真的值得你拿前途和梦想去赌吗？”  
“值得，各种意义上。”  
间宫第一次从这个后辈眼里读出一种前所未有的悲哀与坚定，但他不懂这哀绪由何而起，他轻叹，手却不由自主地签了字。

“你是…u…tsu…mi吗？”  
突然在耳边响起的英语打断了内海的回忆，她回过神来，发现办公桌隔板上靠着一个白人警察，高大的身躯投下令人压抑的阴影。内海不自觉地坐正，来缓解这种不自在。  
“我是，请问有什么事么？”  
内海有些磕巴地回答，她心中不禁懊恼，为什么自己不将英语熟练练习后再出国。  
“我们这里需要你的帮忙。”高大的男人递过一份薄薄的报告，语气比内海想象的要更加平易近人，这让她也放松些许，“在你来之前，有一起投毒杀人案，我们抓到了嫌疑人，但他一直否认是自己犯案。他是个日本人，我们觉得可能由你这个日本人来审讯的话效果会更好。”  
内海也无心接着拆开箱子收拾了，她接过报告，翻开第一页，在看到嫌疑人的照片的时候情不自禁地愣住了。  
在那张印着熟悉的脸的照片旁边，用罗马音印着她再熟悉不过的名字——  
“Yukawa Manabu.”


	2. Chapter 2

走进审讯室，似乎连温度都降了几度。  
薰不动声色地走进坐下，只是拿着卷宗的手轻不可察地颤抖，可这微不足道的紧张迹象还是被对面哪怕是深陷如此境地，依旧身着西装革服的男人注意到了。  
“放轻松。”  
他用日文说。  
“汤川副教授，我是内海薰。”与他相反，她还是用英文开口，“这次审讯由我负责。”  
“我了解了。”  
汤川放松地靠在椅背上，顺着她用英文回复。锁着的手铐随着他的动作叮呤作响，他注意到对面的女警不由自主地皱起眉头。  
“请问您和被害者长冈淳浩先生是什么关系呢？”  
“我和他是同事关系，都是纽约大学物理系的副教授。除此之外我想并没有其他的关联了。”  
“但是根据周边人物的调查，您似乎和他有过过节，在讨论会上也曾吵得不可开交，对么？”  
“那只是有关磁单极子这个研究领域的讨论。长冈的论文着力于推翻吴-杨磁单极子理论，而我指出他论文中过于理想化的部分。”男人面无表情地耸了耸肩，“我并不认为这是矛盾，更不是所谓的吵得不可开交。”  
还是那个汤川老师啊。突如其来的亲切感让薰眨了眨眼，带着旁人不会注意到的欣喜，悄悄地上扬嘴角笑了起来。  
“那请您再复述一次，长冈中毒身亡的过程可以吗？”  
“其实真的没什么特别的地方。”汤川习惯性地推了下无框眼镜，动作因为手铐的限制有些别扭，“那时是早上第一节课之前，因周一上午只有两节物理课，所以办公室里只有我和他。我们正准备着教义，打算出门上课的时候，他突然就跑去洗手台开始呕吐，然后像犯癫痫一样倒在地上抽搐。症状愈加严重，我就打电话叫来了医生。”  
“那请问您能解释一下，在学校附近的垃圾桶里发现的，有您指纹的那瓶用了一半的有机磷药品么？”薰顿了顿，“那瓶药是出自纽约大学生物实验室的，而且，在生物实验室里也发现了您的指纹。但您是物理副教授，和生物应该沾不到边吧。”  
“这恐怕我也无法解释，因为我的确没去过，至于为何有我指纹，我也不清楚。但指纹有很多种伪造的方法，若它被当成决定性证据的话，我怕是会对纽约警方感到失望吧。”  
“我看人就是你杀的！天天都是这些话我都听腻了！”  
听到最后一句，站在审讯室门口的警察终于忍不住，挥起握得咯吱作响的拳头就想冲过去，却被坐在嫌疑人位置上的男人一个眼刀止住。  
“够了！说好的这次是我审讯。”  
薰转头喝止住暴躁的同僚，她也不知作为新人和后辈的自己，这顶撞前辈的勇气从何而来。她转过身，紧盯面前熟悉却又陌生的人，镜片的反光下，她看不清眼前人的眼神，就像她似乎从未看透过这个人一样。  
“老师，我可以相信你吗？”  
薰用日语，字字斟酌地问。  
“你可以相信我。”  
似乎是过了一个世纪那样漫长，她终于得到他的回复。透过镜片，她看见那个人的目光，和多年前的那个圣诞夜一样，如同穿过蒙尘的光，拥有着让人安心定神的力量。  
“我永远不会骗你。”  
他用日语许诺着。


	3. Chapter 3

内海接过同僚递过来的，刚从自动贩卖机买来的罐装咖啡。拉开易拉罐上的拉环，她猛灌一口，冰凉粘稠的液体驱散盛夏的燥热。  
为了找这起案子的目击证人，她和同僚在外奔波一天，可是依旧一无所获。现在所有的证据都在指向汤川——合理的动机，明显的线索，充分的作案时间，似乎只要汤川承认，一切就是既定的事实了。  
而且，只有她才知道的，汤川并不是不会做这种事的人。  
可是……  
内海找到一个角落，靠着墙稍作休息。她轻轻地按压着鼻梁，整理着凌乱的思绪。  
“你还好吗？”陪她跑了一整天的，同时也是一开始找她参与审讯并陪她审讯的同事大步走上前来，“一直都没有自我介绍，我是Chevar。”  
“内海薰。”  
内海微笑着，举起手中的易拉罐微微摆动，友好地示意。  
她一开始对这位高大的同僚的确是有些惧怕的，但和他合作这几天，她发现其实这个男人很友善，而自己一开始大概是因为对方的形象和对陌生环境的抵触，产生了本不该有的偏见。  
“你还是觉得汤川副教授是无罪的么？”  
Chevar打开自己的那罐咖啡，仰头猛地灌下去，几口便喝完了。他投篮似的将易拉罐扔进不远处的垃圾桶里。  
“虽然所有的证据都指向了他，但我觉得并不是他。”  
内海无意识地盯着易拉罐在空中划过，不自觉地想算那抛物线的公式，意识到自己的古怪想法后，她无声地轻笑，微微摇头。  
连她自己都不曾注意，不知从什么时候开始，她养成了那么多他的习惯啊。  
“这话从何说起？”  
“因为这里面有很多矛盾之处。”内海喝下一口咖啡，定了定，才缓缓地开口，“因为如果是汤川副教授杀的人，他就不必打电话叫来医生，还停留在现场吧。一般来说，毒杀的凶手会选择在被害人一定会接触到的地方下毒，算准时间离开现场，这样的话还可以为自己创造不在场证明。”  
“但如果是冲动犯罪呢？之前并没有想那么多。”  
“那就更不可能了。”内海有些调皮地歪头，扯出一个更大的自信笑容，“Chevar，你想想，之前审讯的时候汤川副教授气你，你是想怎么做来着？”  
“想一拳把他打翻在地。”  
想起当时的场景和这段时间受到的讽刺，Chevar气得直用力磨着后槽牙。  
“这就是不可能之处。因为如果是冲动杀人的话，凶手只会找随手可及的凶器去杀人，或者直接肉搏致死，而不是费心机地去别的实验室找毒药。”  
内海说着，同情地拍了拍同僚的后背。她知道那个怪人伽利略有多擅长挑衅别人，想起最初和后者共餐时的“狗便便”理论，乌黑的情绪涌上心头，这久违的感觉让她怅然若失，却少有地让她感到甜蜜。  
“按照你这样说，的确有许多矛盾之处。”作为前辈的Chevar诚恳地点了点头，完全没有推理被后辈推翻的尴尬样子，“这样想想也是，我们的确因为指纹的发现先入为主了，所有的调查都是围绕着汤川副教授的。关于凶手心理分析的部分的确成为了一个盲点。”  
“而且呀，还有一个我觉得不对劲的地方。”Chevar的态度让内海更加放心地推理了起来，“如果是有预谋的谋杀，不应该留下指纹才对，毕竟在实验室里橡胶手套随处可见。像汤川副教授那样严谨的人，怎么可能留下指纹，绝对不可能的。”  
“说得你好像很熟悉他一样。”  
Chevar的回答让内海语塞，她其实并不想在同僚面前暴露自己与汤川之间的关系。作为警察，她不想因私人关系被排除在调查之外，而作为内海薰，她始终对汤川学有那么一点私心。  
“再说了，我们不是还没能调查出致死的原因么？我觉得断定为有机磷中毒为时尚早。”  
内海不自觉地转移话题，她扭头喝了一口咖啡，不敢直视前辈的目光。  
“的确，因为家属均是基督徒，不允许我们解剖。而现场的呕吐物已经被清洁阿姨冲洗了，因为一开始并不清楚是刑事案件。关于有机磷的断定完全是靠发现的瓶子和汤川副教授的描述判断的。”Chevar并不在意的态度让内海悄悄舒了一口气，前者用双臂撑着窗沿，望着外面蔚蓝的天空，沉稳地说道，“这样想想，如果你的想法是对的，那我们警方就是被真正的犯人耍着玩了。但如果是这样的话，真凶会是谁，他为何要杀害长冈，并陷害汤川副教授呢？”  
“我们警察不仅有去探索犯罪手法的责任，人心的调查不也是我们工作的一部分吗？”  
内海握着咖啡的力道不禁加大，明明是冰凉的金属，她的掌心却被捂出一层薄汗。  
“那我就陪你去调查吧。下一站去哪里？”  
Chevar对内海爽朗地笑了，典型的美式笑容——虽然是第一次合作，但他发自内心地欣赏这个从遥远东方而来的亚裔女子，她有着可能连她自己都未曾发觉的独一无二的魅力。  
“去长冈家吧。既然法医不能替死者说话，那只能由我们去替死者阐述事实的真相了。”  
内海一边说着，一边暗自计算角度和初速度，将手中的空易拉罐抛出。  
它在空中划出完美的一条抛物线，稳稳地落入垃圾桶中。


	4. Chapter 4

长冈家。  
内海对门外守着的警察微微鞠躬致意，跟着Chevar走进被警戒线围着的长冈的居所。  
这是一处远离大学的住所。虽是位于市郊，附近的便民设施却很完善，有着大型商场可供购物，小吃店和饮品店也随处可见。对于疲于授课的大学教授来说，夜间回到家附近，可以随时随地找到现成的饭菜而不需自己打理，这实在是不可多得的便利。  
内海拉开冰箱的门，看到里面只剩下啤酒和一些速食食品，证明了自己的推测——长冈大概是一个只把家当作睡觉地方的人，其他生活所需全靠附近的店家解决。  
Chevar戴着手套，随手翻着书架上的物理巨作，看见里面完全看不懂的公式，他有些恼意地将其合上放回原位。回过头，他发现桌子上未批完的物理试卷，密密麻麻都是红色的圈，分数也被判得极低，他幸灾乐祸地笑出声——原来物理专业的学生也会搞不懂这些像是乱码一样的字母和公式啊。  
“怎么了么？”  
听到随行的人的笑声，内海好奇地抬起了头，目光却落在不远处崭新的咖啡机上。像是被直觉指引，她走到那台机器前面。  
这台机器并不是完全没被使用过，有磨过咖啡豆的痕迹，但不多，应该不算常用，旁边用铁罐装着的只少一层的咖啡豆便是证据。想想也是，一个需要上早课的教授，在学校离家又如此之远的情况下，应该也来不及现烧热水，给自己现磨咖啡吧。内海思索着，将注意力转移到一边的糖罐，与几乎没怎么少的咖啡豆相比，糖罐里的白糖倒是浅了许多——这个物理副教授怕是十分嗜糖。这与另外一个她所熟悉的物理副教授恰恰相反——她曾好几次抱怨由那个副教授泡出来的速溶咖啡苦到不能喝，可她最后还是习惯了，也不知是不是那个人迁就着她给她多加了一勺糖。  
“薰，想什么呢？”  
Chevar用手在失神的女人眼前晃了晃，刚刚他的回复怕是一句都没被这个后辈听到。  
“没什么。”  
回过神的内海连忙回复，就在这个时候，她灵光乍闪，但还没等她抓住这个想法，灵感就悄然飘走了。  
“是什么呢……”  
她喃喃自语。


	5. Chapter 5

时隔几日再次见到那位副教授，薰已经没有第一次时那么紧张了。  
坐在对面的人这次换了一身黑色的阿玛尼西装，打理得依旧是一丝不苟。因为薰的推理，调查重心已经不再集中于这位副教授身上，所以这次也没用手铐。整个审讯室就只有他们两个人，有那么一瞬间，薰甚至觉得如果这时摆上两杯速溶咖啡，他们就回到那熟悉的第十三实验室了。  
“调查出什么了么？”  
在只有两个人的情况下，汤川选择用日语打破沉默，熟稔的乡音让薰霎时间有些恍惚，甚至有些不知所措。  
“没什么特别的突破，但是老师的嫌疑的确有漏洞。”  
薰不自然地抿了抿嘴，才开口回答，而这小动作全被对面的人看在眼里。  
“理由呢？能让这边的警察勉强打消对我的怀疑，内海君应该是提出了合乎逻辑的推理吧。”  
汤川想起那位十分没有逻辑的白人警察，前天竟然一改之前的嚣张跋扈，诚恳地当面道歉并深深鞠了一躬，想到那个画面他就不禁想笑。  
“是这样的……”  
薰将自己的推理又对汤川复述了一遍。与之前在实验室不同，这次汤川双手交叉抵在下颌，一直注视着眼前的女警，安静地认真听完了她的推理。  
“虽然简单，但合乎逻辑。”  
待薰讲完，沉默了几秒，汤川简短地赞同了她的推理。  
“可是这样子，调查就毫无方向可言了，”薰咬着唇，“老师的指纹从何而来，真正的毒物是什么，又是如何被被害人摄入的……”  
不知为何，汤川的脸上浮现出一丝高兴的神情。  
“怎么了么？”  
“没什么。只是觉得有些怀念。已经很久没看到年轻的美人警察苦恼的样子了。”  
“已经不再年轻了。”  
“你并没有否认‘美人’的说法。”  
薰无奈地瞥了一眼眼前这个认识多年的物理学者，“您在这调戏我可是非常失礼的。”  
“既然有问题，那就一点一点解决。”汤川直接无视薰的反驳，转移了话题，“伪造指纹这一项有很多种可能性，比如说用胶带之类的。这并不是一个合适的突破口。或许我们可以从毒物摄入的方法来考虑，是怎么被摄入的，为何在学校和住所里都找不到痕迹？”  
“是的，到底是在哪里下毒的，怎么让被害人毫无防备地吃下去呢……”  
薰闭上眼，回想起长冈的住所，那个九成新的咖啡机浮现在她的脑海中，曾经溜走的灵感再次回到她的指尖。  
“啊！”  
薰轻呼，引起副教授的注意。  
“想到什么了么？”  
“直觉罢了，但是估计是不太现实的。”  
薰稍稍抬起左手示意。  
“内海君。”汤川坐直身体，正色道，“行不行不是你一个人说了算，至少和我说一下，听听我的意见吧。”  
“老师一定会说是毫无逻辑的推理啦，绝对会这样的。”  
“你越这样说，我越想听。快告诉我你的想法。”  
“哈？”  
薰长叹了一口气，早知道就不说了。  
“我在长冈家发现了一个九成新的咖啡机。”薰只能硬着头皮开口，她真的希望这里能有一杯速溶咖啡，或者有什么物理论文之类的来转移这个固执的学者的注意力，“能在家里购置一台咖啡机，想必是十分喜欢咖啡的了，可是咖啡豆的消耗却不多。”  
“所以呢？”  
“我在想，会不会是不够时间呢？不知道汤川老师有没有试过，我自己是在家囤了许多红茶和鲜奶，打算自己泡奶茶带着的，可每天早上起床都来不及烧水和煮茶，只能在赶去警察局的路上随便买点喝的。”  
“你说的的确很有道理。”  
汤川犹豫了一下，还是没说出“这不健康，你要注意身体”这句话。  
“长冈家附近有许多店铺，其中有一间是手磨咖啡店，我有印象，因为据邻居说这间店的出品不错。”薰拿指尖点着桌上的卷宗，“假设说长冈和我有着相似的习惯，并十分挑剔咖啡的品质，那他十有八九会选择这间店。犯人计算好时间和量，是否就有可能在咖啡里下毒呢？而且长冈的家离学校很远，在路上他有足够的时间喝完咖啡并扔掉纸杯，这样证据就是他本人扔掉的，根本不需要凶手去处理。”  
“不是没有可能。”汤川用食指推了一下眼镜，靠在椅背上，双手环抱交叉在胸前，“那么需要考虑的是，如果是咖啡店的员工，一杯咖啡一般是不会出自一人之手，比如说有人负责研磨咖啡豆，有人负责加水加热，有人负责包装。整个流程都可能下毒，但也有被旁边人发现的可能性，因为长冈中的是神经毒素，虽然也是时隔一段时间才犯病，但一般来说，致死所需的神经毒素的量还是相当高的。凶手是如何确保不被发现的呢？他不可能当着别人的面加那么多毒药吧。”  
“糖！是糖！”薰突然想起那只剩下底的糖罐，“长冈是一个嗜糖的人，如果把毒药掺在随咖啡附赠的白糖里，只要算好计量，不论加多少都是长冈自己加的。”  
“白糖……”  
低声重复着这个词，汤川陷入了沉默。他把左手置于脸上，伸出了拇指，食指和中指——这么多年来，薰已经习惯了他这个怪癖，当这位学者摆出“弗莱明”手势的时候，说明他想到了突破点。她带着几分眷恋的神情望着眼前的人，真的久违了，和他并肩前行的日子。  
“内海君。你的直觉真的是用科学理论无法解释的现象。”不知过了多久，汤川才重新开口，“你找到解决所有问题的那个钥匙了。”  
“诶？包括指纹的事么？”  
“是的，没错。凶手是谁我也大概有数了。”汤川说着，伸出食指，摆出一个“1”的手势，“但是，这把钥匙需要最后一个关键的齿，那就是我。”  
“老师您这是什么意思？”  
“内海君。我需要你帮我个忙。”  
汤川用指节轻叩几下桌子，思忖片刻，缓缓说道。  
“我明白了。”薰从随身携带的挎包中拿出笔记本和笔，“老师您说。”  
“在说之前，”汤川顿了顿，“我希望你可以相信我，不论我们之间过去发生过什么，或是未来将会发生什么，我不会骗你。”  
“我明白了。”薰转动手中的笔，微笑地开口，语气却异常严肃认真，“只要是老师说的，我都会相信。不论老师做什么，我都会和老师一起负责的。”  
不论是在东京还是在纽约，不论是发生什么，我都会和老师一起负责的。  
永远都会。


	6. Chapter 6

夜色正浓。  
一个人影从消防楼梯闪进顶层的走廊。他拿出万能钥匙打开公寓的门，小心翼翼地推开一个缝，满意地发现房间内的灯未被打开，他将门推得更开了些，灵巧地晃了进去。  
借着从半掩的门透进来的走廊灯光，他看见一个穿着暗色西服的男人倒在地上，旁边桌子上摆着一瓶上好的苏格兰威士忌，水晶制成的酒杯被打翻，粘稠的酒液从桌面滴落在原木地板上，发出“滴答”的声音。  
真是抱歉啊。人影盯着地上的男人，暗自想着。  
他和趴在地上的人无冤无仇，后者只是恰巧被他选中做替罪羔羊。按照他本身的计划，这个人会被判几年，或者十几年的刑期，安静地呆在监狱里，也不至于让自己痛下杀手。  
“要怪你就去怪那个女警察吧，谁让她把你放出来，让我的计划失败了。”  
小声抱怨着，他将事先伪造好的自白书放在桌面上。转身准备离开前，他回头再看了一眼地上的人。  
“只有死人不会说话，为了让你永远闭嘴，我只能这样了。”  
他刚准备迈步，房间内的灯突然全部亮起。  
“NYPD，不许动！”  
身后传来女人的声音，还没等他反应过来，就被一个干脆的扫腿拦腰打翻在地。  
“果然是你啊，ByronMaxwell！”  
薰用体重压制住身下接近两米的男人，但还没等她将手铐铐在后者手腕上，她就被揪着衣领提了起来。力量的绝对差距并不是苦练的技术就能弥补的，她被狠狠地甩在一边的墙角，脸颊不知被何物划破一个小口，鲜血从中渗出来，高高束起的马尾也散落开来。  
“碍事的臭女人……”  
Byron冲上前，对着女人脆弱的太阳穴挥舞起拳头，而这致命一击被薰用右小臂硬生生挡住，左手纤细的手指凝握成拳，快准狠地砸在男人的腹部，一下子卸掉凶手的全身力道。  
“你被逮捕了，以故意杀人、袭警和杀人未遂的罪名。”  
薰将男人的手铐在背后，她单膝跪在一边，重新挽起披散下来的黑色长发。直到这时，她才注意到刚刚配合她演戏，趴在地上的汤川不知何时站在一边，手里拿着威士忌的酒瓶，神情复杂地望着她。  
“原来你的体术这么好啊。”  
汤川用日语嘟囔着，薰不知为何，总觉得其中有抱怨的意味。

汤川微微弯腰，为薰拉开桌边的椅子。待她坐上去后，他将目光转向女人苍白手臂上过于明显的淤青，止不住拧起眉峰。可这感性的情感只显露一瞬，下一秒，他就恢复原本漠然的神情。他转身向主卧走去，那里有备用的药箱。在路过铐在一旁的Byron时，他低头冷冷地扫视一眼，这让杀过人的犯人胆战——按理来说，汤川不过是一个普通的大学副教授，可这分明是看着将死之人的眼神。他忍不住瑟缩地往墙角移动。  
“在其他警察到来之前，你还有时间交代你的罪行。”  
薰实在是忍耐不了房间里的寂静，她决定先开口打破这沉默。  
“我真的不是故意的！”Byron连忙为自己辩解，“我只是在给副教授的白糖里面加了一点丙烯酰胺，只是想让他中毒受个教训，真的不是故意杀死他的！”  
“丙烯酰胺单体，白色片状无味的晶体，常用于制作生物材料，却是一种容易被人忽略的神经毒素。你是在咖啡店打工，卖给长冈咖啡的时候，故意配上掺了这东西的白糖吧。”  
汤川说着，抱着药箱和从冰箱里拿出来的冰块回到薰的身边。他用厨房的密封袋临时做了一个冰袋，敷在薰手臂的淤青上，低温混合着刺痛让伤者轻声叫了出来，这让男人的表情多了几分阴沉，可手上的动作却更加轻柔。  
“丙烯酰胺聚合后，用化学方法或物理方法加水交联，可以制成水凝胶。我之前参观过你老师的材料实验室，你就是在那时候让我碰了你的水凝胶并留下指模。而作为生物材料学科的博士，你也有正当理由出没于生物实验室，只要说是拜托他们做样品检测就好了。”  
“对不起……真的对不起……”  
Byron内心其实恼意多过歉意，他本以为这个刚从日本来的物理学者是个软柿子，可是没想到竟被他们摆了一道。  
而汤川根本无心顾及男人虚伪的道歉，他用医用湿巾轻轻地替薰擦净脸上的血迹，然后稍用力地将创可贴拍在后者的脸上。直觉告诉女警，汤川在生气，可她不明白为什么在成功抓获犯人后，这个难缠的副教授还要像小孩子一样负气。  
“你的辩解毫无逻辑可言。”临时处理好薰的伤势，汤川终于愿意将注意力分给地上的犯人，“据调查你在那间咖啡店打工已有一段时间，那你一定了解长冈的嗜糖特质。如果按你所说，只想给他一个教训，完全可以少放丙烯酰胺，或者只在一份糖包中掺丙烯酰胺。丙烯酰胺急性致死所需要的量很大，为了掌握犯病时间，你一定是加了大量的毒物。这足以说明你是想杀死他，而不是单纯给他个教训。”  
Byron被说得哑口无言。沉默良久，他干脆放弃刚刚伪善的一面，转为阴鸷的表情，眼神凶狠无比。  
“是的啊，我就是想杀死他。”再度开口，他的语气完全变了一个样，蕴含的杀气让薰发自心底地感到凉意，“都怪那个人，给了我那么低的分数，那是我写过最完美的论文！都是因为他我才不能拿到奖学金接着攻读物理系的博士，什么生物材料，根本配不上我！”  
他疯狂地挣扎着，金属碰撞的声音响个不停。  
“凭你，还是算了。”汤川轻哼了一声，“你自己都没有发现，你的杀人手法有多少漏洞，这次只是恰好成功而已，但实验是不可以有巧合的。”  
“你说什么？”  
“第一，你陷害我的时候，忽略了心理上的逻辑问题，这也使得内海君有理由为我作脱罪辩护。”汤川伸出一根食指，像上课一般娓娓道来，“第二，你的手法有时间上的巧合性，每个人对毒物的反应时间都是不一样的，若长冈提早犯病，沾有毒物的纸杯便不能被处理。第三则是用药的量，现在并没有关于丙烯酰胺具体的急性致死量的研究。如果长冈的耐药性比较好，或是医生及时赶到抢救过来，你的计划就付诸东流了。”  
看着蹲坐在地上的犯人，汤川转身想为自己倒上一杯威士忌，却想起这酒里已经被掺了毒药，只好作罢。他回头，继续他的分析。  
“之前我拜托内海君进行实验，用的是无毒的安眠药。她的同事中，和长冈一样中招的，十个里面只有七个。虽然样本量不够，但也足够说明你设计中的问题了。”汤川停顿片刻，做出总结，“现在许多理科生像你一样，空有理论知识，却不付出实际行动。就算是再怎么简单明了的情况，也要有实验验证。如果你是我的学生，评分大概是D。”  
“我……”  
Byron不知眼前的这个男人令人忌惮的气场由何而来。他第一次，也是最后一次，如此期待听到警笛的声音。


	7. Chapter 7

等到做完笔录离开警局，天已经蒙蒙亮了。  
薰有些步履不稳，这几天连轴转的调查让刚到美国，还未倒过时差的她精疲力尽。与她相比，汤川的状态明显好一些，尽管这段时间，他也是疲于应付拘役所的警察，刚刚还配合这个拼命工作的小女警演了一晚上的戏。  
“小心！”  
眼看着薰迷糊间差点被地砖间的缝隙绊倒，汤川条件反射般地用手揽住她的腰，帮助她再次站稳。  
“谢谢。”  
被吓得精神起来的小女警后知后觉，感受到腰间的温度，她的脸颊不由得烧起来。  
“去哪里？”  
意识到她的不自然，汤川不着痕迹地收回手，他和薰都是坐着警车过来的，这个时候街上除了他们还有一些流浪汉之外空无一人，更别说是出租车了。  
“我自己找地方坐一坐就好了，”薰指了指不远处河边的长椅，“住的地方离这里太远，回去也睡不了多久。倒是老师您怎么办？”  
“我陪你，反正我也来不及回去。”  
其实若是赶一赶，汤川还是有时间回去休息的，但他毫无逻辑地不想这样做。  
两人一同走在河岸的石板路上，鞋跟敲击地面发出清脆的声音，激起不少飞舞的海鸥。  
和在东京时一样，两个人默契地没有开口，可这安静也不会让谁觉得尴尬。只是这次，汤川并没有自顾自地一个人走在前面，他放慢脚步，维持在薰右边的位置，不远不近。  
好不容易找到一张没有被流浪汉占着的椅子，薰和汤川分坐在椅子的两端，可这次比在东京时要稍近一些。  
“最近怎么样？”  
这次先开口的是汤川。  
“还好……刚来纽约肯定会有些不适应，语言什么的，好在有前辈照顾，没有那么辛苦，可是……”  
“可是？”  
“可是还是，很想家啊。”薰第二次在汤川面前带着哭腔开口，连她自己都控制不住，“会很想日本，想念那里的食物，想念那里的人。明明退路是自己断的，可是难过的还是自己，但我就是为了不让自己这么脆弱，才来到纽约的啊。”  
大滴的晶莹滴落在薰交叉的手指上。汤川看着眼前哭成泪人的美人，不知所措地拿出手帕，替她拭去眼泪。可这次薰像是要把这么多年受到的委屈悉数宣泄出来，眼角溢出的泪仿佛是夏日融化的雪峰，根本止不住。  
汤川想起很多年前的圣诞夜，上次小女警哭成泪人的时候，是她主动躲进自己的怀里。  
所以这次，汤川张开双臂，将眼前的人纳入自己的怀抱。  
一瞬间被熟悉的木质调香水的气息包围，薰以为在船舱的那个夜晚后，自己再也没有机会嗅到这个味道，她纵容自己沉浸其中，不顾是否会把这套昂贵的西装弄得一团糟。  
“太好了……”  
在抽泣间隙，薰小声呢喃着。  
太好了，还可以和老师生活在同一片土地上，还可以和老师再次合作。  
还可以相信老师。  
汤川沉默着，一下又一下温柔地轻拍薰的后背。  
等到怀里的人平静下来，已经有流浪汉开始新一天的生活了。  
“我去帮你买点早餐？”  
汤川松开怀抱，稍微拉远二者之间的距离，他看着女人眼下的乌青，语气有些担心。  
薰低垂着双眸，没有回复。  
学者只能无声地叹息，他起身，思索着附近哪间早餐店会比较合适。  
刚找好方向，突然有股力道扯住自己，阻止自己迈开脚步。他回顾，发现是小女警扯着自己的西装下摆。她低着头，额前散下的碎发让汤川看不清她的表情。  
“老师……能不能不要走，陪我坐一会？”  
薰的声音不大，却一字一句敲在汤川的心上。看着眼前可怜兮兮的猫咪，他鬼使神差地应允了。  
“好。”  
汤川重新坐下，只是这次他选择紧靠着薰的位置。接着，他感受到肩膀上传来实实在在的重量，漆黑的发丝扫在他的耳尖，痒痒的，他却不想躲开。  
“我在这，不会走。”他侧过身，揽住小女警的肩膀，让她借力躺在自己的大腿上，“趁天还没完全亮，睡一会吧。”  
汤川说着，稍用力按住想坐起的薰，脱下身上的西装外套替她盖上，以挡住清晨的寒意。而薰现在也没多余的力气去反抗了，她闻着西装外套上令人安心的味道，闭上眼缓缓入睡。  
“辛苦了。”  
汤川低语，拇指指腹轻轻地摩擦薰脸上未揭的创可贴。  
他怎么会不知道，这么多年来，怀中的小女警走到这一步要付出多少。  
就算是身在纽约，他也听说过薰自己一个人解决震惊整个警视厅的上念一案。他也从草薙那得知，为了取证，这个拼命过头的小女警被犯人痛揍一顿。可是短短几个月过去，她就已经可以独自一人将两米的壮汉制服，这努力让他欣慰，甚至不由得有些气愤——她到底要牺牲多少才能达到如此境地。这么多年来，她学会了很多，却唯独没学会好好照顾自己。  
“我该拿你怎么办啊。”  
这或许，是自己遇到的第二个无法解决的难题吧。  
汤川无奈地轻笑，他伸手覆在薰闭合的双眼上，替熟睡的她挡住太阳升起时刺眼的阳光。


	8. Chapter 8

时光如白驹过隙，不知不觉间，这已经是薰在纽约的第三个月了。  
“最近怎么样，已经完全适应了吧？”  
Chevar例行给薰递上一杯罐装咖啡，靠在薰的办公桌隔板上和她打着招呼。  
“完全适应了，多亏了前辈帮忙呢。”  
薰接过咖啡，笑着低头准备按下电脑主机的电源。  
“你先别开机。”Chevar甩了甩手中薄薄的文件夹，“头儿在楼上等你呢，说有重要的事要和你说。”  
“头儿？Wing么？”薰疑惑地抬起头，看着Chevar手中的文件，“发生什么事了么？”  
“我听说是要针对最近活跃的那个连环杀手，组建一个特殊行动小组，和刚从俄克拉荷马州来的两位外援一起。”Chevar说着，用手摩擦下巴上新长出来的胡渣，“因为你来的这三个月颇有建树，听意思是要找你做组长呢。”  
“连环杀手？”  
薰皱着眉，咽下一口咖啡。  
“是的，”Chevar递过手中的文件夹，“他的犯罪手法很特别，看起来完全不可思议。其实我们本来没注意到他，是他自己寄信过来承认的。说是杀手，他只承认自己指导别的杀手犯案，这有点像……像谁来着？”  
Chevar双手环抱在胸前，低头思索着。  
翻开文件夹，看着第一页的信，一丝眷恋浮现在薰的脸上，可她很快就藏起那微不足道的晃神。  
“Mr. Fifth……第五先生。”  
后面的半句，薰是用日语小声念出的。  
“对！像柯南·道尔那本小说里的莫里亚蒂教授！”  
Chevar情不自禁地拍手，他终于回忆起那个角色的名字。  
“教授啊……”  
薰用气声笑着，指尖描摹着那个人的笔迹。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于Chevar的人设，他绝对不是汤薰的情敌，因为原型是我自己（。 我真的很希望在薰一个人来到异国他乡的时候，有一位温柔的前辈能帮助她，（顺便帮她和汤川搭桥牵线）
> 
> 所以，请不要喷这个角色，ballball了


End file.
